


Precipice

by andthenshesaid-write (ladyknight1512)



Series: Precipice [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Drabble, Just after Tested, M/M, Mpreg, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknight1512/pseuds/andthenshesaid-write
Summary: Blaine is pregnant. This is the worst thing that could have happened.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Precipice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641832
Kudos: 23





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 6 years ago and recently found it in the depths of my Google Docs. I posted it to my tumblr but never put it on AO3, but I like it enough to put it up now, even though it's short and old.

So Blaine is pregnant. This is the worst thing that could have happened. 

Kurt has become no stranger to facing things that were never in his life plan. But this. This is...

It's not that they never talked about kids. Of course they did, when they were still in high school and every day was an adventure in romance. They dreamed the kinds of dreams everyone has when they're sixteen and in love. But they're not sixteen anymore and, even though they're still in love, almost nothing has been easy since Blaine came to New York. A baby is the last thing they need, without even considering school and that they live in a loft always full of people and have no money.

Kurt sighs and, in the darkness, props his elbows on the kitchen table to drop his face in his hands. It's not long before he hears the shuffling of slippered feet and a curtain rustle. A moment later, Blaine appears at his side. Without saying anything he perches on the chair beside him.

They sit in silence for what feels like a long time, with only the sound of Rachel's white noise machine to break the heavy stillness.

"I've been thinking," Blaine finally says.

Kurt looks up at him but says nothing.

Blaine clears his throat. "We could..." He makes a vague shooing-away gesture near his stomach. "No one would ever have to know."

"You would know."

Blaine shrugs and looks away.

Kurt would be lying if he said abortion wasn't the first place his mind went. He shut it down quickly; Blaine would die if he had to get rid of this baby. Kurt can already picture him withering away into nothing.

Kurt sighs again and shakes his head. "We don't have to decide now."

"But we have to decide soon. We don't know how far along I am and the longer it's here the harder it'll be."

He isn't wrong.

Blaine sniffs and the sound breaks through the walls Kurt had put up. Kurt isn't the only one in this. They got into this together and they’ll see it through together as well, one way or another.

He stands and pulls Blaine up into a hug. His arms tighten when he feels a warm wetness on his neck.

"It'll be okay," Kurt says. "Whatever happens, I'm with you. I promise."

Blaine sniffs again and raises his head. His eyes are red-rimmed but steady. "We can do this."

"Yes," Kurt says. "We can."


End file.
